Gift
by Ster J
Summary: Post-"Journey to Babel", Spock fills Sarek & Amanda in on Leila and what happened to him on Omicron Ceti III.


GIFT by Ster J  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Trek. Wish I did. It may own ME, however.  
  
Characters: Spock, McCoy, Sarek, Amanda  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Setting: Post-"Journey to Babel"  
  
NOTE: This is the last of my collection of TOS stories. (*Weeping profusely*) This isn't exactly my best OR my favorite-that honor goes to "Journey of Minds" and "Revisions", both of which are darn clever! I hope there are more stories coming. Enough of them are rattling around in my brain, but they are not yet ready to hatch. Patience!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Is he still asleep?' Amanda asked the doctor in hushed tones. One hand rested on the pillow a finger's width away from Spock's head. The other hand rested in her husband's grip.  
  
"Yes," McCoy whispered back. "His body went through a lot producing all that blood for the surgery. Sleep is the best thing for him."  
  
"We had wanted to take our leave of him," Sarek murmured. McCoy pulled them away from Spock's side.  
  
"Take your leave? I haven't yet released you from Sickbay, Mr. Ambassador. You need rest and supervision." Sarek shook his head.  
  
"I am fully recovered. I have not felt this strong in months. Besides, I am needed in the council chambers on Babel. They have been holding the proceedings until my arrival. I have delayed them long enough." McCoy glowered at the Vulcan, who returned his stare with a calm, proud gaze.  
  
"I guess arguing with an immovable object isn't quite logical," the doctor drawled.  
  
"No. It is not." McCoy shook his head.  
  
"I am not sanguine about your going back to work so soon after open heart surgery. I want you to come back here for a check up every evening, no arguments." Sarek shook his head.  
  
"There will be no arguing on my part, Doctor." He turned back to gaze at his son. "How long will Spock be in Sickbay?" McCoy checked the readings on the monitor.  
  
"His body still shows a trace of the drug, so he is producing more blood than he needs. The rate of production has slowed, though, which is a good sign. The bruising around his eyes is lessening; another good sign. But as to how long he'll be here, I really can't say." Amanda drew closer to Sarek.  
  
"But he is out of danger, isn't he?" she asked. McCoy quickly assured her.  
  
"Of course. He's uncomfortable, sore, that's all. He is in no danger." Amanda nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor McCoy, for all you've done for us. We had better be going." She gave her husband's hand a squeeze. McCoy tried not to show that he noticed it, but he did find it surprising. Sarek and Amanda had been holding hands in Sickbay both before and after the surgery. McCoy wondered who initiated it. Sarek raised his free hand in the Vulcan sign of peace.  
  
"Live long and prosper, Doctor McCoy. Take care of my son." McCoy drew himself up to his full height.  
  
"I intend to, sir."  
  
Amanda and Sarek moved back to Spock's side. Sarek pulled the sheet up over Spock's shoulder. Amanda leaned close and planted the lightest of kisses on his forehead. Spock stirred, but did not waken.  
  
"Mama?" At least, that was what it sounded like to McCoy, coming from Spock's bed on the other side of the ward. The doctor had been checking to see if Kirk was behaving himself, if the knife wound was staying closed beneath the pressure bandage. He covered a gently snoring Kirk back up and crossed the ward to Spock's bed. He found the Vulcan's eyes slitted. McCoy had never seen him look so tired.  
  
"Doctor?" Spock said quietly, "where are my parents?" McCoy rested a hand on his shoulder briefly.  
  
"Your father had to put in an appearance on Babel. Your mother went along to keep an eye on him." Spock seemed disturbed.  
  
"They left?" he said sleepily. "I didn't get to talk to them." McCoy nodded.  
  
"I know, but they'll be back. I told your father to check in with me every evening, as long as we are still in orbit here." McCoy studied Spock's weary face. "You want to tell them what happened on Omicron Ceti III, don't you." Spock closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"They deserve to know."  
  
An awkward silence fell. McCoy wished to change the subject. He put both hands behind his back and bounced on his toes.  
  
"Well, then, how are you feeling now?" Spock shrugged.  
  
"I'm tired. All I want to do is sleep." McCoy nodded.  
  
"That's to be expected. Your body has really been through the mill. Is your abdomen still sore?" Spock nodded.  
  
"And my arms and legs as well."  
  
"Well, stop producing so much blood, and we won't have to poke anymore holes in you."  
  
"Believe me, doctor, I would if I could." The Vulcan paused awhile. He dropped his voice very low and asked, "Doctor, would you recheck my-- 'gift'? I want to know if there are any changes." McCoy picked up a scanner and medical tricorder and let it whirr over Spock a moment. He nodded.  
  
"Everything still looks fine. No changes." McCoy lowered the instruments and looked at Spock. "How do you think they will react to the news?" Spock shook his head.  
  
"I do not wish to speculate." McCoy smiled, pulling the covers back up over Spock.  
  
"I'll bet. Well, it's late. Get some sleep. That's an order."  
  
"Aye, _sir_."  
  
Spock reclined quietly in his bed in Sickbay. He had tried to meditate, but the drug still clouded his mind, though not as much as it had when he tried to leave his cot in the middle of Sarek's surgery. McCoy had informed Spock that his parents had come back aboard for Sarek's check up. Spock would tell his parents of the occurrences on Omicron Ceti III--all of them.  
  
Just then the door to the ward opened. Spock looked up to see Amanda crossing the room to his side.  
  
"Well, Sleeping Beauty, I see that you're finally awake." She motioned to the empty bed on the other side of the ward. "And alone. Has Captain Kirk recovered?"  
  
"I assume so, although I find it hard to believe that he 'behaved' himself long enough to satisfy the good doctor." He lightly touched his hands to hers. "Welcome, Mother." Amanda smiled at her son, then gently frowned.  
  
"And when will you be released, Spock?" Spock nodded toward the door.  
  
"Not until I'm told, it seems. Do not concern yourself, Mother. I am nearly myself. I should be returning to duty soon." Spock glanced towards the door. "How is Father?"  
  
"Doctor McCoy seems pleased. Your father will be here shortly." Spock nodded.  
  
"Good. I need to speak with you both." The doors to the ward opened and Sarek strode in, looking as strong and energetic as he did when Spock was a boy. "You look well, Father."  
  
"I am. I was just trying to convince Doctor McCoy of that." Sarek reached out his hands to his son. Spock took a deep breath and lightly touched palms with him. "Welcome," he managed to croak. Sarek raised a gentle eyebrow. "Forgive me. The drug is still playing havoc with my control."  
  
"Still?" Amanda echoed.  
  
"Doctor McCoy used a high dose. It does not want to leave my system." Spock raised his hand to say he wished to change the subject. "How long can you stay?" he asked them. "I need to talk to you." Sarek extended his hand.  
  
"We know your friends tricked you into believing that Captain Kirk was well enough to return to the bridge and relieve you. Staying in command until Kirk was well was your duty, and the only decision I would have respected. 'The needs of the many...'" Spock blinked and was silent. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"So, you knew."  
  
"I was there when they plotted their scheme. We both were. Fortunately for me, you were gullible enough to believe them." Spock was quiet a moment longer.  
  
"That is not what I wanted to discuss with you, but it is good to know. So, then, are you able to stay?"  
  
"We are not needed in the council chambers until morning," Sarek answered. He looked around. "There is no one here now. Will this place give us sufficient privacy?" Spock nodded and sat upright in bed, crossing his legs in front of him to make room for Amanda to sit down. "What is it, my son? In the family, all is silence." Spock sighed.  
  
"Please hear me out to the end. Although most of what I will reveal will be painful, this is actually very good news.  
  
"A year ago, the Enterprise was sent to Omicron Ceti III to pick up the survivors of what we thought was a doomed agricultural colony. Studies had found that Berthold rays were bombarding Omicron Ceti III. When we arrived, we found all of the colonists there to be alive and healthy. The planet was infected with space-borne spores that fed on Berthold rays. The spores provided perfect health to their hosts, even to healing scarred bones, or growing replacement organs such as tonsils or appendices. However, the spores also...ripped...any sense of duty or responsibility from the scientists.  
  
I knew one of them. Leila. I had hired her as a research assistant several years ago during a ship refit. She..." Spock paused to take a long, slow breath. "She infected me with the spores. I helped her to infect other crewmembers until the whole crew was under their influence. I...had relations with her. Eventually, Captain Kirk found a way to defeat the spores.  
  
"The crew returned to the ship. The colonists packed up their belongings and equipment and came on board to be taken to a space station to await reassignment. En route, Leila took ill. She had remained too long on the planet without the benefit of the spores to protect her from the Berthold rays. Even the protective suit she wore could not prevent her from getting radiation sickness." Amanda slid her hand over Spock's.  
  
"Did Leila die?" she asked gently. Spock shook his head and grew very quiet.  
  
"No, but she did lose the baby she was carrying." Spock stopped and watched for his parent's reactions.  
  
"Leila was pregnant?" Amanda asked. Sarek shook his head.  
  
"It could not have been your child, my son. You know that."  
  
"Remember, Father, the spores restored perfect health to their hosts," Spock countered.  
  
"But your sterility is not an illness, Spock, but a fact of your birth as a hybrid." Spock nodded.  
  
"That is what I thought, but McCoy has verified this. I am now fertile. That child is mine...was..." Amanda covered her son's hands with her own. He grew quiet and lowered his head.  
  
"Forgive," he whispered. Sarek placed his hands upon Amanda's.  
  
"My son." Spock looked up, miserable. "I grieve with thee." Spock's mouth opened with a small gasp. Sarek pressed their hands together firmly. Spock's chin quivered and his eyes grew bright.  
  
"We grieve together, Father," he whispered. Sarek put an arm around Spock and drew him to his chest. Spock trembled and moaned softly.  
  
"Breathe, son."  
  
Amanda began to weep, not only for the child that would not be, but for the long-desired reunion of her husband and son. Sarek knew the pain of the loss of a child and wished his far-off and lost son well. Spock savored the solace he found in his father's arms, logic be damned. He mourned his child, and he mourned the loss of a relationship with Leila. She would have been his first choice for a bride, he was sure. He accepted her decision, but he didn't have to like it.  
  
Sarek felt Spock relax, so he pulled back. He saw Amanda wipe away the tears that wet her cheeks. He saw his son cover his face with his hands and take several deep breaths, just as Sarek had taught him when he was a boy. Peace descended over Spock like a cloak. He rubbed the mourning from his face and straightened his clothes. Sarek brushed a stray lock of hair back into place, and lingered his hand on Spock's cheek.  
  
"I am grateful, Father." Spock turned to his mother and held out a hand. "Are you all right?" Amanda nodded, took Spock's outstretched hand and reached for Sarek's.  
  
"I feel wonderful. My little circle is complete again." Spock reached up with his other hand and drew Amanda's face to his, kissing her cheek gently. Sarek traced the back of two fingers across her other cheek. Amanda blushed with all the sudden--and rare--displays of affection.  
  
"What happened to Leila?" Sarek asked. Spock turned his head away.  
  
"She is on another colony. I tried to contact her after I was freed from T'Pring, but Leila will have nothing to do with me. She told me to find someone else who will be able to bear me healthy children. She is ashamed of herself for exposing me to the spores. I told her that the exposure turned out to be a real gift, despite all the pain that it caused, but she would hear nothing of it." Amanda patted Spock's hand. He gazed deeply into his mother's eyes and sighed softly.  
  
"Father?" he asked, not turning his head.  
  
"Yes, my son?"  
  
"Will I ever find as good a wife as you have?" Amanda blushed again.  
  
"For your sake, I sincerely hope so. There is nothing more fulfilling." Spock turned his gaze toward his father. "I would offer to find you a new bride, my son, but I did such a poor job the first time."  
  
"You could not have known." Spock drew his hands back. "If you do not object, I wish to search on my own, for a while, at least." Sarek nodded once.  
  
"Good hunting, my son." Amanda turned sharply towards her husband.  
  
"'Hunting,' my husband? Are women animals to be chased?" she asked as Sarek steered her out the door.  
  
"Good night, Father, Mother," Spock called after them. McCoy passed them in the doorway. He looked toward Spock, still crossed legged on the bed.  
  
"Well? How did they take the news?" Spock sighed deeply.  
  
"Far better than I ever expected. Mother went through a gamut of emotions. Sarek was quietly pleased about the gift." Spock took a deep breath. "And then he led us in mourning the child that was lost." McCoy's eyes suddenly grew bright, and he silently cursed himself for being a sentimental old fool.  
  
"You know, Spock, if you ever have a little girl, I think you should call her Grace, because it is truly amazing that you are even able to have children."  
  
"Perhaps I should call her Leli'ah, which in Vulcan means Gift.  
  
FIN 


End file.
